Flow
by Seiren-dit-pity
Summary: Sea, sun and serving drinks on the beach. Add a handsome surfer and see how the cocktail tastes! Hint: lemon / lime flavour (you've been warned). A Tsunami x reader story, set somewhere in between the IE and IE GO timeline.


**My very first story here, so please be gentle! Hopefully not my last, unless I'm getting flames in the reviews. [Just kidding here, I'd love to get reviews.]**

**As much as I would like, I unfortunately DON'T own Inazuma, this is purely for entertainment.**

**Rated M for a reason - lemon (lime ?)!**

"Hey, another piña colada! Heeeeyyy!" slurred the customer still standing at the bar counter along the beach. Well, standing wasn't quite the appropriate term... Slouching, rather, or even better miraculously propped up on his seat. How the guy had not completely blacked out from his massive alcohol intake throughout the evening was beyond your understanding.

You sighed and started preparing the drink resignedly. After all, _you_ were the barmaid, and had been hired on this holiday sea resort for your cocktail-making skills. On the whole, the experience had proved pleasant and enjoyable: sea, sun, cash and plenty of tips, what more could you want?

Well... You kinda knew the answer to _that _question... A summer fling... Especially with that tall, pink-haired surf instructor. The mere sight of his tanned chiseled torso was enough to tint your cheeks and make you regret your inability to surf...And from the few words you had exchanged, he seemed sweet and nice too.

"Heeeeeeey! Wheeerrre's my driinnk ?! "

Damn, you almost forgot your customer. Man, it was already past midnight, he was the last person at the bar; couldn't he just leave you to your dreaming? Better still, couldn't he just _leave_? Just as you were about to give hope, you heard:

"Sorry, Sir, the beach bar is now closed. You should regain your room, it is getting late."

You blinked and blinked once more and almost had to pinch yourself as you saw your crush pushing the drunkard gently, but firmly, towards the hotel resort nearby. The customer grumpily shook off the help he was offered and swerved his way back alone, defying the laws of gravity.

"Tsu … Tsunami-kun! Thank you so much!" Tsunami-_kun_? What was with you? You didn't even know him that well!

But he didn't seem to mind as he broke into a smile and said: "Looks like I got you out of a tight spot, didn't I? Man, that guy really clung on to the bar like a clam to its rock!"

"I know!" you laughed. "I thought I was going to spend the entire night here tending to him! Anyway, let me offer you a drink as a proper thank you. How about an untouched piña colada? It's on the house." you smiled apologetically.

"All right" Tsunami laughed, "but with two straws. We're gonna share."

And so you did, the two of you huddled over a drink, sharing sips and stories, words flowing easily and getting closer by the minute. Was it the starry sky, the gentle rustling of the waves or simply alcohol getting to your head, but you could feel a spark. This was like a date. And a very romantic one.

When Tsunami suggested a walk on the deserted strand, you couldn't believe your luck. He was holding your hand and you could feel his warmth and began to long for more. And suddenly, it happened. The Blunder:

"What? You CAN'T surf?!" Tsunami exclaimed.

Why, why on earth did you have to mention this fact?! Why did you feel the urge to make pointless small talk at such a magical moment?! You could tell his utter disbelief and felt like you were disappointing him in some way. All you seemed able to do at the moment, apart from inwardly cursing yourself, was to mutter some lame excuse about having grown inland.

"Well, in that case, I'll just have to teach you, won't I?" he replied mischievously, eyes glinting.

And not waiting for your reaction, he grabbed your wrist and dragged you hurriedly inside a shed.

You remained quiet as your eyes grew accustomed to the dark.

"Where are we, Tsunami-kun?" you asked, as you couldn't quite figure it out.

A moonlight beam allowed you to take in your surroundings: the beach umbrellas, the sunbeds and their long cushions, the surfboards... This was the place where all the beach material was stacked at night. You tried not to look or sound too disappointed as you saw Tsunami carrying a surfboard:

"What? You're going to teach me? _N__ow_? B-b-but..."

"It's always the right time to surf" he cut you. "Only we'll train here, as the ocean at night is even more dangerous. The shed's big enough"

You didn't know how to feel: relieved you weren't going into the chilly ocean or crestfallen as you didn't expect that turn of events. What you did feel though next were Tsunami's hands around your waist as he told you:

"Go on. Try to stand on the board and keep balance. I'll correct your posture."

It seemed simple, but it was easier said than done. Or did you just completely suck at it? Anyway, it was sure a laugh. Tsunami's enthusiasm was catchy and he seemed eager for you to succeed. Seeing that you weren't going anywhere with his instructions and keen to rekindle the spark you felt earlier, you coyly suggested:

"Maybe it would be easier for me if you stood next to me on the board?"

The board wobbled as he stood on it behind you. You toppled backwards and almost lost balance, but he caught you, his right arm firmly around your waist, his left hand on your shoulder and his head slightly bent towards your neck. His warm breath fluttered on your nape, tingling, making you aware of the closeness of your bodies, making you long for more skin contact, but too afraid to move in case you'd fall over.

You put your right arm on his, intertwining your fingers with his, tightly squeezing, trying to convey your desire for more. He nuzzled his head in your neck and kissed it over and over again. His hand moved to your breast and caressed it lightly. You let out a soft moan to encourage him, and he drew even closer, embracing you tighter, grabbing your hips, pulling you against him, not letting you go.

His mouth was softly biting your earlobe and his hands were moving up and down your body: on your belly, on your hips, fondling your breasts, slowly teasing your nipples. He was like water: his hands seemed to be everywhere, smoothly gliding over you. Your breath drew shorter and more erratic as he pulled up your skirt and began to stroke your inner thighs.

You tilted you head, lips open, longing for a kiss. His lips met yours, soft, salty, akin to a tiny ripple. His tongue gently brushed against the surface of your mouth, softly making its way in, and then caressing your tongue more vividly, electrifying all your body. In a swift swiveling movement, he broke the kiss and deftly pulled you off the surfboard and close to him.

Facing him, your feet standing at last on firm ground, you took advantage of your regained balance to roam your hands freely over his body, wandering through his locks, onto his shoulder blades, along his torso. The dimness of the shed made you bolder and you unbuttoned his shirt, nibbling a trail of kisses along the way.

His desire grew stronger as you placed your hands on his firm buttocks. He pinned you to the wall and kissed you urgently, his tongue probing and suddenly diving in, powerful, tidal, overwhelming.

He stopped and looked deep into your eyes, silently waiting for your assent, leaving you to decide on what would happen next.

Your head was spinning, your heart pounding madly… It was as if a wave had submerged you, and taken you to a point of no return, leaving you soaking wet. "More..." you whispered.

Tsunami grabbed one of the sunbed cushions, dropped it on the floor and delicately laid you on it. You resumed kissing and stroking each other, avidly peeling your clothes off, getting rid of everything that stood between your two bodies, except for a thin layer of protection.

He entered you gently, giving you time to acclimate to him, ebbing and flowing like water moving along the shore. You felt the flow intensify, swelling, getting rougher like the sea before a storm. Inside you, a wave began to build up, compelling, obliterating everything on its way, taking you to the top of its crest and then fiercely washing you off with raw pleasure.

It took you a little while to get your spirits back, but when you did, Tsunami was holding you tight in his arms, a big grin on his face, telling you: "This was your first surfing lesson. Always go with the flow."


End file.
